Hagnar Agitellus
Handle: Arez Al'Loke Description Age: 20 Division of Choice: Infantry Weapon of Choice: A swordcatcher and a Falcata sword Secondary Weapon: Quick reflexes and fast feet to easier disengage from battles. Description: He is 1, 85 long, weighing 80 kg. Light brown hair currently short/medium length, roughly shaved beard and Gray eyes with central heterochromia. He is not so bulky; instead he has strongly defined muscles. The color of his skin is originally “Beigh Dark” http://www.mineral-makeup-reviews.com/GloMinerals-Pressed-Mineral-Foundation.html , but after travelling he’s gotten quite a bit of tan. The clothes he wear are often ragged and torn. The only notable possession he owns is his silver necklace. Personality: He does not get stressed, and he very seldom worries for anything, often joking about serious matters. He has a calm mind and can analyze his situation no matter how dire. He is very loyal, but can’t follow orders if he’s morally conflicted, which results in being a bad team player. He also doesn’t like change; A different commander, a different scout, a different merchant, a stranger walking past, it puts him on edge. He has a healthy paranoia, never fully trusting anyone within 10 feet of him. Although when he eventually lets someone close, he will protect and care for his friend, not hesitating a second to lay his life on the line. He also harbors a strong dislike for the rich. History Hagnar is the second and youngest son to Decimus and Lydia Agitellus. Living in a house deep in the Braem Wood, life wasn’t always simple for Hagnar. His father often left home for long periods of time to sell wares he had bought cheap somewhere else and his mother always had strange, wealthy “friends” visiting. When Hagnar was young, he used to play with his older brother, Eltar. Hagnar admired his brother, how could one be so kind, caring and dashingly handsome as he was? They would always play together, even though Eltar was two years older than him. Eltar always stood up for him, protecting him from the strange visitors mocking grins and stares. His mother never interfered when the mean people poked him, kicked him in the back, slapped him on the head or shouted mean things to him. Hagnar once asked his brother why people were so mean to him, the answer was: “Rich people get rich by bullying people around them. Without any competition, becoming rich is a lot easier. You are such a charming little troll and that is probably why they pick on you, but don’t worry, you know I am always here to protect you”. On Hagnar’s sixteenth birthday, a night he will never forget, his father returned home with three strangers. They sat in the living room, talking about where merchandise could be bought cheap or sold expensive. Eltar finally interrupted them, reminding them that it was Hagnar’s birthday, urging them to give the gifts they brought. Hagnar watched as his brother approached, taking of a necklace he was wearing. “Here you go brother, my most valued possession, a silver necklace” Hagnar ogled the plain necklace as if it had been a king’s crown. This was by far the most emotionally important thing he had ever owned. Before he had a chance to thank his brother for the gift, one of the strangers grabbed a winecup and threw it at Hagnar whilst shouting: “There is you’re mighty gift!” Decimus did not take lightly to such an act, as opposed to his wife, and punched the man responsible. In a flash, the other two strangers were holding his father whilst the third one was dealing out a flurry of punches at his face. Eltar quickly rushed up to the man, ramming his heel in the strangers back. Hagnar hurried to help as the strangers were unsheathing knives, but before he could do anything, his mother grabbed him and threw him out of the house and yelled: “Take one of the horses and ride away from here!” Before Hagnar could respond she closed the door and locked it. He tried to find another way in that wasn’t locked, he was not going to abandon his family. When he finally arrived at another unlocked door, he could hear his mother screaming, it sounded as if it was a ghost trying to escape the dark one. He heard Eltar yelling shortly after, “RUN LYDIA!! MAKE SU--“and then his mother screamed again. Being the coward that he was, he quickly ran back to the little stable and mounted a brown, sick looking horse. As he galloped away, he took one last, terrified glimpse back towards the house and saw his mother come bursting out of the previously locked door. The night flared up with light from the house and his mother soon fell to the ground with two of the strangers lying on her back. Not wanting to see what was about to happen, he turned his head away, tears soaking his face. He rode the horse as hard as possible, afraid the men would come for him, but they never did. Now he travels from camp to camp, working for food. Chopping wood, mining ores or anything else he can find. The world may at times appear dark and terrible. The only way to deal with it is to combat dark with light, rage with joy, sadness with happiness. And killing the three strangers was surely a thought that made him happy. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Infantry Category:Biographies Category:All